


Homestuck One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Aged Down Characters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Awkward Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hospitals, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, Jade and Jake are Cousins, Movie Night, Narcolepsy, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love, ish, movie date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of some short Homestuck fics I've written for friends :)Fics are separate and do not correlate to each other unless stated.Several fics follow an AU I have with said friends.~Not all Chapters are romantic, I've just stated the characters in the Chapter Title for convenience~~Willing to take Request~
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Dirk Strider, Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas, Jane Crocker/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Rose Lalonde
Kudos: 11





	1. Movie Date [Dirk/Jade]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DirkJade Date Fic

Dirk wasn't sure what he was expecting when he asked Jade on an impromptu date, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting her to say yes.  _ Yeah sure!  _ She'd exclaimed.  _ Sounds fun. _ Spoken with that cute giggle of hers. 

It was late at night, and he didn't have a plan. Fuck he should have waited to ask, so he could at least plan some and take her on a picnic date, rather than whatever he could think up in the next five seconds. Would she even be able to stay awake long enough for them to have a proper date? He knew she was narcoleptic, and that she skipped one of her naps today so that they could hang out. Dirk felt like he majorly fucked up. 

The male tried his best to keep his internal conflict internal as they walked down the dark road together. At the very least, Jade wouldn't be able to see his cracking expression with the lack of lighting. 

For a moment he thought he would have to call off the idea, tell her that he asked on impulse and didn't have a plan, but a movie theater came into view. Movie dates weren't his top pick, but it seemed to be the best bet right now. 

Dirk gently grasped onto her hand, and pulled her over to the theater. "See anything you wanna watch Jade?" She hummed quietly, green hues scanning over the listing board. "Uh... Do you wanna pick?" She deflected the question back to him, not sure what to pick. "I can." If that's what she wanted. He surveyed the listing board himself, before looking at her. "Do you mind horror movies?" Offering a smile, she shook her head no. Jade got the feeling he leaned towards the horror genre for the 'holding the scared girl' cliche. She was fine with that.


	2. Injury [Davepeta/Jade]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davepetasprite [Dana] gets hurt, Jade helps them out. [Humanstuck AU]

Eyebrows knitted together, Jade looked to her friend with concern. "Are you okay?" She watched as they tripped and fell on the ground, hopefully they were okay. She reached a hand out to Dana, and pulled them up to their feet. "Yeah, I'm alright heh..." Looking her friend up and down, she puffed out her cheek to see their knee was indeed not alright. "Dana you are bleeding!" She exclaimed, digging in her large purse. "Hey it's just a scrape I mean I'm okay!" 

Jade let out a noise of annoyance, pulling out a box of band-aids she carried. Dana raised an eyebrow at her. Did... did she always carry an entire box in her bag...? Humming softly she looked through the box, before pulling out a large bandage, tucking the rest of them away in her purse again. Kneeling down, the female opened up the band-aid, and carefully placed it over the others knee. "There we go! All better hehe!" 

The bandage didn't take away the stinging sensation that lingered on Dana's knee, but they didn't really care about that. _ Geez she's cute... _ They offered a smile to Jade when she stood back up. "Thanks."


	3. Reunion [Spades/Clubs]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spades Slick temporarily broke away from the Midnight Crew on their runaway journey. Clubs Deuce is excited to see him again once he's found. [Humanstuck AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slick is referred to as Jack  
> Deuce is referred to as Lewis.

"BOSS!!!" Deuce loudly yelled at the sight of a familiar face. It's been a while since he's seen him, and it had left him quite sad and dejected. But look! There Jack was in the flesh! The short male rushed up to him, and jumped on his back, latching onto him. "Fuck!" He did his best to stay standing at the tackle, he wobbled a bit but didn't fall over. "Lewis what the hell?!" He spoke more harshly than he intended, but the smaller male didn't seem to mind. "Boss! Where did you go? I missed you!"

Deuce sniffled, he was crying. Oh my fucking god he was crying. Jack awkwardly reached behind him to pat the smaller male. "I uh... I was... uh.... Getting milk..?" His mood shifted instantly. Bipolar much kid? "Oh! Well geez why didn't you say so!"

Did... did that actually work? God this guy was way too naive. "Uh, sorry, I'll be sure to let you know next time.." At hearing someone clear their throat, Jack looked to the side to see his other two friends. 

Well shit. 

Guess he has some explaining to do...


	4. A Fight [Dirk/Jake]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk is dating Jade, and Jake isn't too happy about it. [College AU, Jade and Jake are cousins]

The tension between the two of them was thick, too thick. It was more uncomfortable than usual. Breathing out a sigh, Dirk sat up, looking over to Jake with amber eyes. "Okay, I can't fucking take this. What's your problem Jake." The other was silent for a moment, biting his tongue. "Jake." "You, Dirk, you're my problem." 

Yeah, he kind of expected that. Dragging a hand through his hair, he leaned back against his bed post. "What could I have possibly done this time Jake?" Jake pushed himself up into a sitting position, throwing his legs over the side of the bed so he could face Dirk. "I really don't like that your dating Jade." The blonde had to laugh. "I don't think that's any of your concern." He took in a deep breath, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Dirk, you're one of my best pals, and it kind of pains me to say this. But your the literal fucking worst when it comes to dating." 

It hurt to hear, but Dirk brushed it off, rolled his eyes. He was happy dating Jade, and of course Jake had to do this shit. It was like he couldn't handle the idea of him dating someone else. "Your cousin thinks otherwise." She did right...? She seemed happy and content enough, that couldn't be fake. Right...? "Yeah, and I used to think that when we were dating. I don't know if you've realized or not, but you do this thing where you change people, and not for the better. You're doing that shit to Jade and I'm not okay with it." 

Ridiculous, he wasn't changing Jade. Sure her style may have changed a bit, but she was the same person. "Now I know you're just bull shitting me Jake. I don't need to hear this crap." Dirk moved off his bed, he wasn't going to sit here and listen to Jake berate him. Not again. "Oh no you don't mister!" Jake stood in suit, and grasped onto his wrist. "I'm not bull shitting you Dirk. I'm sorry I'm being harsh but I'm concerned for my cousin okay? Sit your ass back down, we're not done here."

"No Jake, I'm fucking done here." He yanked away from his grip. "You’re concerned? Cool, I don't fucking care. Jade is an adult, she can make her own choices, you don't need to baby her. And you can't fucking govern who she dates." Off he goes, out the door. Or at least where he was planning to go, Jake stopped him again. "God dammit Jake-" "No! Shut up and sit down Dirk. I don't care if you're done here, I'm not done here." The blonde scowled, he was about five seconds away from turning this argument into a physical fight. "Did you not hear me when I said that I don't fucking care." 

Jake's grip tightened around the other's arm. "And I don't care that you don't care, glad we got that out of the way!" He tried pulling away again, no dice. Dirk wasn't weak by any means, but Jake seemed to beat him in the physical strength department. Especially when he was tired and done with everyone's shit. "Let go of me Jake." He hissed out the words, glaring at his roommate. "No." He balled his free hand into a fist. "Fine then." And swung it right into Jake's nose. 

Well. That one hurt. 

The bone in his nose cracked, blood starting to drip out. "Fuck!" Jake let go of his arm, bringing his hands up to his nose. "Really?! Fucking really. Gadzooks Dirk I'm trying to fucking talk to you, you didn't need to break my nose!" Tears welled in his eyes from the pain. "I don't want to talk to you Jake. Your being a fucking asshole. If you're so concerned for Jade, why don't you take it up with her." Dirk barged out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


	5. Hospital [Dave/Jade]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade has a Narcoleptic Episode and gets injured. :(

In all honesty, Dave was freaking the fuck out. He was about to do an acrobatic flip off the fucking handle into next week, level of freaking the fuck out. Jade had a cataplexy episode, and he wasn't able to catch her before she hit the ground. Her head banged against the concrete, it looked like there was blood.  _ Fuck there was blood.  _

He'd seen her go through several of these episodes, he knew how they worked. She collapsed, lay still for a few minutes, then she was perfectly fine. He doubted that would be the case this time. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. No, nonononono. Oh god Jade, please be okay. Please be okay." He was panicking, what was he supposed to do?! Hospital, he needed to take her to the hospital. He kneeled down, and picked up her limp form. He could see it clearly now, there was definitely blood. Shit he didn't have a car, Jade's car was all the way at her house. Was he going to have to walk to the hospital? He was. Fuck what if he wasn't fast enough. 

_ Dave get a fucking move on!  _

Right, he had to go, he had to go now. 

Jade wasn't heavy, but carrying a person's dead weight wasn't easy. Grunting, he walked as fast as he could, being careful not to disrupt her head injury. 

Thankfully they weren't that far from the hospital, but he would have liked to get there faster. If he was a second to late Jade could be d- 

No, don't think about that Dave. Jade was going to be fine... 

...Right...?


	6. Snow Day [Dave/Jade]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's snowing outside, and Dave is pretty excited about it.

[TG] harley do you see this shit 

[TG] its fuckin snowing outside 

Dave grew up in Texas, he'd never seen snow before. This shit was magical. He'd put on his winter coat and scarf the moment he saw it, grabbed his phone and rushed outside. Who cares that it was like... five in the morning? This was fucking sick!

[TG] jade i will personally come to your house and wake you up 

[TG] i swear to god 

[TG] you hyped up the snow so much

[TG] this is my first time seeing it are you not going to come out here and be a part of my first snow experience? 

He walked across town as he tapped away on his phone. 

[TG] your missing out on some PRIME strider content here 

[TG] im acting like a baby on its first birthday 

[TG] all fucking excited about cake and presents im not going to give two shits about in 2 minutes 

[TG] and your missing it jade

[TG] your missing it 

There was no mistaking it, she was definitely asleep. She never went this long without responding while awake. "What way was her house again? Fuck. Jade why do you live all the way out in the forest." Dave spoke to himself, rubbing his hands together. Shit it was cold as all hell out here. He should have listened when his friends suggested he get some gloves. 

He thinks her house is this way. If only GPS would locate 'the middle of fucking no where', then he wouldn't have a problem. 

Maybe making this walk in the freezing fucking cold snowy weather was a shit idea. What he assumes has to be halfway there, his phone buzzes. 

[GG] sorry i was in the shower >.>

[GG] it is snowing! 

[GG] i can head into town now if the strider prime content is still available heh 

[TG] strider prime is still available 

[TG] but im already walking to your house 

[TG] i think 

[GG] oh! 

[GG] were you serious about coming to wake me up? 

[GG] your so silly dave 

[TG] yeah jade i was dead fucking serious 

[TG] this is some exciting shit

[TG] so like... 

[TG] where is your house hidden at in this damn forest? 

Jade giggled to herself, adjusting the heater in her house. It got really cold overnight, the inside of her house was freezing. 

[GG] are you walking along the road? 

[TG] the dirt one? 

[TG] yeah 

[GG] just follow it straight and you will get here! 

[GG] my house is the only one out here so it should not be an issue picking it out 

[TG] oh alright 

[TG] sweet

[TG] ill be there soon then 

[TG] you better prepare yourself for this prime strider ass

[GG] will do heh

For now, Jade would leave Dave to his walking. She walked around her kitchen, and pulled out the tea kettle. She wasn't sure how long it would take him to get here but, in the meantime she'd prepare some hot chocolate to help warm him up once he did. 

Bec let out a bark, and soon after a knock sounded at the door. Jade guessed that her dog was psychic or something and that Dave was probably here. She left the water to finish warming up as she got the door. "Dave! You made it." She offered him a smile, and let him inside. "Yeah, fucking thankfully. Shit I thought I was going to get lost in the forest and freeze to death-" He paused, looking to her dog. Why was he so fucking big? What the fuck. He gulped. "Hello Bec." He's not scared, you are. 

Laughing, she nodded her head to the kitchen. "I made some hot chocolate." Dave slipped off his coat, and hung it on the rack that stood near the door, his scarf following suit. "Oh, fucking sweet. Harley Hot Chocolate to the damn rescue. Gonna save my heart from turning to ice. Rose already has the ice cold heart, we don't need two of those fuckers in our friends group."

Jade laughed, and led him to the kitchen. Bec followed them. It made Dave nervous. Literally this dog stood to his fucking hips, how does she live with this thing? She made him a mug, and he immediately took a drink, not even caring that it burnt his tongue. 

He could tell this was going to be a good day.


	7. Alone [Jade]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade Sad :(

Breathing out a sigh, Jade lay flat on her back in her living room. Dull green hues locked onto the ceiling. She could hear Bec scratching at the front door to be let inside from his walk, but she couldn't get up, couldn't move. In these moments she's convinced herself it's the narcolepsy kicking in, but deep down she knew that wasn't it. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She wanted to check it, but couldn't move her arm to grab it. She wonders who it could be. John? Rose? Dave? Maybe even Jake or Dirk? Maybe one of them wanted to hang out. 

That would be nice. 

God she'd love to have a friend here right now. 

Even when she found the energy to check her phone though, she knew none of them would come to her. Her house was too far out, in 'bum fuck nowhere' as Dave puts it. 

That's fine. 

She was accustomed to being alone. 

Another sigh made its way from her, as she forced herself up. She let Bec in, then quickly fell to the floor again. He poked her cheek with his snout, probably seeing if she had an episode. The dog whined in worry when he didn't receive a response after the usual allotted time of her cataplexy episodes. 

She gently patted his head. "I'm okay Bec." 

Did she really have to lie to her dog like with everyone else?

Who was she kidding. 

She was just lying to herself.


	8. Broken Heart [Jane]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is upset with the development of Jake and Dirk's relationship.

Jane thinks the worst mistake she ever made was introducing Jake to Roxy and Dirk. 

He'd been her long term friend, they met online as young teens and clicked pretty quickly. Though eventually her other friends came into the equation, she loved them dearly but they kind of ruined everything. 

_ Your chums are so nice Janey, I'm very glad you introduced me!  _

It started out fine, normal. Just friend things. 

It didn't take long for her to notice that her nice chums turned into Dirk being such a cool guy. 

_ Yeah, that's kind of his thing.  _

And that slowly turned into... :/ 

One day Jake announced he was moving to America. She thought that was great! They could meet in person, maybe she had a chance! 

She was kidding herself. She _never_ had a chance. 

They'd been online dating, Dirk told her. He'd come to America to meet him, Dirk told her. 

Obviously that was the truth. 'Dirk this, Dirk that.' Did Jake even want to be her friend anymore? He was so enveloped with Dirk. 

Dirk Dirk Dirk. 

She started to hate him more and more everyday. 

She'd grown distant, they claimed. 

Maybe

But they also pushed her aside 

Jane didn't want to be second rate, and that's exactly what she was to them. 

Second rate. 

They didn't care to talk to her, even if she tried to talk to them. 

Did she do something? Why did they seem to hate her? 

What was their fucking problem?! 

Jane groaned in frustration, throwing a pillow across her room. Why, why, why, why, why?! 

She cried. She cried a lot. She screamed. She threw things. She punched the wall. She broke picture frames. 

It didn't help. 

The pain was still there. 

She doubted it would ever go away.


	9. Movie Night [Karkat/Kanaya]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's feeling a little down, and tries to watch some movies to feel better. He ends up requesting the company of his best friend.

Karkat was… he was tired. Not a ‘I want to go to sleep’ tired but just a ‘sick of life’ tired. He breathed out a sigh, curling up on the couch with a soft blanket. He had Netflix up, and was ready to marathon some romcoms to hopefully make him feel a little less… Blugh. He was about to start up the first movie, but paused. Reaching over he picked up his phone. He called a friend. 

“Hello?” 

Honestly, hearing her voice already made him feel better. 

“Kanaya, can you… come over?” 

“Are you alright Karkat?” 

Though it went unseen, he offered a shrug. 

“Dunno.” 

He heard shuffling from Kanaya’s end of the call. 

“I’ll be right over.” 

The call ended fast, but that was fine, she would be on her way soon. 

A knock sounded at the door. Karkat had been zoning out, that snapped him out of it. He forced himself off the couch, and shuffled over to the door. He pulled open the door to see Kanaya, she looked worried. He didn’t mean to do that. 

He didn’t say anything, simply walked back to the couch and collapsed on it. Kanaya followed after him, closing the door behind her. She carefully lifted up his head and sat in the place it had laid. Once she was settled she rested his head on her lap, and carefully played with his hair. They’d been friends for a long time, and she knew that he enjoyed it. Green hues landed on the tv screen. “Were you planning to watch more of your, rom-coms Karkat?” He didn’t offer a verbal answer, opting to nod instead. Kanaya glanced around for the tv remote, and played the movie once she found it. 

“Thanks Kanaya…” Karkat muttered under his breath. She smiled softly. “Of course.” 


	10. All I Ever Wanted Was You [Dirk/Jane]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially unrequited DirkJane that is a big yikes

Dirk and Jane sat next to each other on a park bench. The atmosphere was… awkward. They’d been hanging out with Jake and Roxy, but an argument broke out between the two males. Jake ran off, Roxy followed after him. Now they were just.. Sitting here. 

“You two argue so much I’m almost convinced you don’t even like him.” Jane joked quietly, following her words with a tense laugh. Dirk stayed silent. “Sorry, that wasn’t a good joke.”    
Why did she care? Why was she even trying to cheer him up? Why was she still sitting here?   
God she hated Dirk, so much, but here she was. What was wrong with her. She should just get up and leave- 

“You're probably right about that.” He paused. “Honestly I don’t even think I ever liked Jake.” Her head snapped towards him. “What?” She sounded pissed, she was pissed. He couldn’t blame her. “What do you mean you never even liked him?! If you didn’t then why the hell did you… Dirk you knew I liked him! What the hell?!!”    
Dirk sat with a blank expression as Jane yelled at him, yeah, he deserved this. What he’d done was already considered fucked, this was probably the icing on the hate cake for her. 

“Hey! Answer me!” Jane gripped onto his shirt, forcing him to look at her. “I don’t know what you want me to say Jane.” Her teeth gritted as she resisted the urge to hit him. “What the fuck are you doing?! Tell me that Dirk. What the absolute fuck?!” He sighed, turning his head to the side. “I don’t know.” 

God, she was  _ seething.  _ One of her hands drew back, she slapped him across the face. “Yeah, I deserved that.” Her other hand let go of his shirt, and she stood from her seat. “I can’t fucking believe you! You… Your the fucking worst!” Dirk slumped over, leaning his arms against his knees. “I know.” Jane paced in place, her fist clenched. She was so fucking mad. “Did I do something to you?! Did I do something that made you want to make me suffer Dirk?!” He breathed out a sigh. “I don’t want to make you suffer J-.” “BULLSHIT! Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit! What the fuck do you mean you don’t want to make me suffer?! That’s all you’ve been doing since you met Jake!”    
Dirk let out an annoyed groan. “I mean what I said Jane! I don’t want to make you suffer! Maybe, just maybe, I want to make myself suffer! Maybe all I ever wanted was you Jane, and maybe I fucking knew that would never happen because your in love with Jake! So maybe instead of acting like a rational person, I took him from you and rubbed it in your face so you would fucking hate me!” Jane stood frozen in shock. What… what the fuck? She watched as he stood up, and as he walked away. She didn’t say or do anything to stop him 

He could leave and never come back for all she cared. 


	11. Jam Session [Dirk/Jade]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk works as a mechanic, so when Jade is having car troubles he helps her out. While listening to some rad music of course.

“I know your type, yeah daddy's little girl. Just take a bite, let me shake up your world. Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong, I'm gonna make you lose control.” Dirk sang the lyrics quietly under his breath, as he worked on the front of Jade’s car. She’d mentioned that it hadn’t been starting up recently, so he offered to take a look at it. 

Jade giggled quietly from her spot on the ground. Currently, she was tinkering with a small project she’d been working on. He glanced over to her, raising an eyebrow. “What’s so funny over there Jade?” She looked up from her project- a launchpad is what she was claiming to make, he recalled her saying it was a gift for Dave. “You are a really nice singer.” 

He shrugged softly, going back to working on the car. “I guess.” He didn’t think he had a bad voice, but he didn’t think it was good either, it was just kind of… Mediocre. It didn’t matter to him anyways, he wasn’t like his brother, he preferred robotics over music. This just happened to be a song he liked. 

He’d set up his phone and speaker to play music while they were outside, just to fill the silence while they worked. Dirk had offered to play some of her music, but she said she was fine listening to whatever. And that she would rather he play the songs he liked, since he was working on her car for her. 

  
“I know your type, boy you're dangerous.. Yeah you're that guy, I'd be stupid to trust… But just one night couldn't be so wrong, you make me want to lose control…” Jade hopped in on the singing a bit, and honestly, he was a little surprised. This wasn’t a song he’d expect her to know. Jade seemed like she listened to… Music that wasn’t this. “You know this song?” She offered a small nod, digging through her tool box. “Yeah, it’s on the playlist I share with my friends.” She’s fairly certain Dave added it, it was kind of cute that Dirk and him had similar music taste. “It’s pretty catchy.” He smiled softly. “It is.”


	12. Secret Best Friends [Tavros/Terezi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi asked Tavros to meet with her at the park, in the middle of the night. [Humanstuck AU, Tavros has Robotic Legs]

Terezi’s cane tapped against the ground as she walked through the dark park. It was late at night, but she was still meeting with a friend. “Terezi..! Over here.” She starred in the direction of the voice with a blank expression. “I don’t know where over here is, Tav.” The male grimaced to himself, and shuffled over to her. “Sorry…” “I’m just messing with you, you know.” Tavros laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his head. “Yeah… yeah… Uh, why are we meeting in the middle of the night?” She patted at him until she found his arm, then started blindly dragging him along with her. “Because, it’s cooler?” She also didn’t enjoy kids stealing her cane and messing with her as a prank, but she wouldn’t say that part. “I… I.. don’t exactly see what about meeting at the park in the dark is cool…”    
She shushed him. “It just is. Where is the playground at again?” Terezi had a basic understanding of the park’s layout, but still got lost and twisted up sometimes. “It’s over here..” Tavros gently pulled his arm from her grip, and grabbed onto her wrist, guiding her over to the playground. “Take me to the swirly ladder, I wanna climb it.” “Uh.. is that a good idea Terezi?” “Tavros. When a blind girl tells you to take her to the swirly ladder, you take her to the swirly ladder, and you make sure she doesn't fall while she climbs it.” 

“Okay… Okay..” Tavros guided her to the playground swirly ladder, and took her walking cane when she shoved it towards him. He watched carefully as she slowly worked her way up the ladder, thoroughly worried she was going to fall. But she didn’t. “Okay, now get up here and show me where the slide is at.” He breathed a nervous sigh, resting her cane against one of the play sets support beams. “Alright…” 


	13. First Conversation [Snowman/Deuce]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowman met the Midnight Crew members though Spades Slick, while three of the members need to have a chat she's left alone with Clubs Deuce. This is the first time they've talked. [Humanstuck AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowman is referred to as Scarlett  
> Deuce is referred to as Lewis  
> They're both French in this AU :)  
> French Translations will be on the End Note <3  
> Also I used Google Translate for the French so it's not super accurate-

Lewis gulped nervously, eyes darting around the room with apparent anxiety. The others had to take care of something, and he was left alone with the scary lady Boss had met. What was her name again? He knows it was mentioned but, he couldn’t remember it. Would it be rude to ask? 

“What?” 

He jumped in his seat when she spoke up. “H-huh?” She looked annoyed. “I can tell you want to say something, so out with it.” Oh, had he been that obvious about it? Oops. “Uh.. what was your name? I don’t think I caught it earlier!” She was silent for a moment, it made him scared. “Scarlett Marceau.” Lewis’ face lit up with excitement. “Marceau? Votre français!” 

Scarlett raised an eyebrow. “Oui, je suppose que vous l'êtes aussi?” He smiled wide, nodding. “Oui!” 

“Pourquoi es-tu ici?” He paused. “Ici et pas en France je veux dire.” Lewis could recall Boss mentioning that’s where she’d come from, but not much more than that. “Pourquoi êtes-vous tous si curieux?” He laughed nervously. “Pardon.” Another pause. “Est-ce que Boss a demandé ça aussi?” “Vous l'appelez patron?” Adjusting his position to sit criss cross, Lewis nodded. “Oui…”    
For a few moments, they fell silent. “So… what do you think of him?” She looked at him, expression questioning. “About Boss… er… Jack.” Scarlett offered a small shrug, lighting up a cigarette. “He could stand to be less annoying.” Lewis laughed quietly, watching the smoke that came from the cig. “I don’t think he’s that bad… He’s a pretty good guy.” Another shrug came from her as she took a drag from her cigarette. “I suppose.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations;
> 
> Marceau? Votre français! = Marceau? You’re French!  
> Oui, je suppose que vous l'êtes aussi? = Yes, I assume you are as well?  
> Oui = Yes  
> Pourquoi es-tu ici? = Why are you here?   
> Ici et pas en France je veux dire. = Here and not in France I mean  
> Pourquoi êtes-vous tous si curieux? = Why are you all so nosy?   
> Pardon. = Sorry.   
> Est-ce que Boss a demandé ça aussi? = Did Boss ask that too?  
> Vous l'appelez patron? = You call him boss?


	14. Babysitting [Aradia/Deuce]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following an AU where the Midnight Crew adopts some of the characters, Deuce is left alone to babysit a smol Aradia while the other three members are gone. [Humanstuck AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuce is referred to as Lewis   
> Slick is referred to as Jack   
> Droog is referred to as Damian   
> Hearts is referred to as Henry

If Lewis was anything, it was *not* a good child watcher. Honestly, the man was too much of a child himself to do any good, something always went wrong. He leaned his hands against his knees, looking at Aradia. “Okay. Do you want to…. Watch cartoons?” He offered. Aradia crossed her arms and shook her head. “No!” “Hmm okay uh… Do you want to play a game?” “No!”    
Well, he was out of ideas. 

“Okay well… What do you want to do Ara?” The child thought for a moment, before offering a shrug. That didn’t help. “Uh… Do you want to blow up the couch?” Lewis, that was a horrible idea. “Yeah yeah!!!” He smiled brightly, and picked her up. “Sick, let’s go pick out some explosives alright?” “Okay!!” Aw, she was going to grow up to be such a good little explosives handler. 

  
When the others got home, there were… mixed reactions to the living room being in shambles. Jack couldn’t stop laughing, Henry… Henry was just in shock, he didn’t know this much damage could be caused in such little time and Damian? Damian was pissed. “Lewis. We were gone for  _ five _ minutes, what the hell did you do?!”    
Aradia giggled from her place on the short man’s shoulders. “He made things go boom!”    
He was.. In a lot of trouble. 


	15. Nap Time [Dave/Jade]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade falls asleep while her and Dave are having a study session, so he carries her to his dorm. [College AU]

“Hey, Jade, do you know how to solve thi-” Dave cut himself off as he glanced over to her. She’d fallen asleep on the Library table. He supposes he wasn’t surprised. Chuckling softly to himself, he gathered up both of their study materials. He slung his bag over one of his shoulders, and Jade’s over the other. Carefully, he picked her up from her seat. It was… kind of difficult to carry her and all their things at once but, it was fine, he could do it!

He maneuvered his way across campus to the dorms, and somehow managed to unlock and get inside his dorm. It was a struggle. Dave laid her down on his bed, and sat their bags on the ground. He was planning to sit at his desk and work on some music, but he was stopped, Jade had tiredly grabbed the hem of his shirt. “Jade?” “Mmmm…” She was still mostly asleep. He raised an eyebrow at her, thinking for a moment. “Do… you want me to lay with you?” Her grip fell from his shirt. “Mhhm..” He smiled softly. “Alright.”


	16. ??? [Dave/Jade]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk and Jade are dating, but he makes a little oopsie. Dave slides in to save the day B) [College AU]

When one of the doors in the hallway slammed open and shut, Dave didn’t pay much mind to it. Probably some stupid relationship drama. When someone came running into him though, that was a different story. He was about to tell them to watch where they were going, until he recognized the mess of black hair the person had. “Jade?” 

She didn’t say anything, just stepped around him and ran down the hallway. He turned and watched as she disappeared down the stairs. 

The door slammed again. His attention looked for the source this time. Dirk came rushing out of his room, looking especially disheveled. “Yo, bro!” He rushed over to Dave, glancing behind him to look at the stairs. “Did you see Jade leaving when you came in?” So this was relationship drama, but not the kind Dave would classify as stupid. “Nope. Why?” Dirk sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Don’t worry about it.” He turned on his heel and rushed back to his room. Huh, that was an easy lie.    
Once the door shut, Dave turned around and ran in the direction Jade went. She was probably long gone by the time he got down to the lobby. “Where would she go…” His first thought was home, but he should check around town first. He pulled his phone out as he ran through town, calling her. It went to voicemail. “Hey Jade, if you listen to this before I find you, can you just text me where you're at? Please.” He was pretty sure he wouldn’t get an answer, but left the voicemail anyways.    
After running around for a bit, Dave found himself at the park. The sun had set a little bit ago, so there were no kids. Red hues immediately darted to the climbing tubes. Jade used to hide in there when they were kids. He heaved himself up onto the play set, and peeked inside. “Jade..?” There she was. She was hugging her legs to her chest, her head rested on her knees. She was crying.    
It was a little awkward for Dave to fit inside the tube, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that Jade was in there crying and he needed to get to her. “Jade..” She didn’t look at him, but she did move to hug him. Again kind of awkwardly, there wasn’t a lot of room in here. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her close. “Sh… It’s gonna be alright Jade..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely didn't know what to call this chapter >.>


	17. Study Date [Jade/Karkat]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Karkat are studying, but Karkat is struggling a bit. [Humanstuck AU]

“Karkat, you’re doing it wrong.” Karkat let out an exasperated groan, throwing his pencil onto the table. “I KNOW JADE! I know I’m doing it wrong, I don’t know how to fucking do it! Our teacher is SHIT at his job!” Jade broke into a fit of laughter at his outburst. “Jade stop being cute I’m trying to be fucking mad over here.” She only laughed more. 

Staring at her blankly, Karkat let her have her little giggle fit. “I know how to solve it, I can show you.” Jade offered, once she stopped laughing. “No! I can fucking figure it out myself.” She leaned her head against his shoulder, watching as he tried doing the problem again. “Are you sure?” “Yes! Jade! I’m sure!”    
…   
“Okay maybe I’m not sure.” 


	18. Laser Tag [Beta Kids]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beta Kids decide to play some laser tag, though with an argument breaking out between Dave and John, the group strays from their usual teams.

“The teams are red and blue so obviously I’m on the red team and John is on the blue team. Jade is with me and-” 

“Woah woah! Dave, that's not fair you always play with Jade!” 

Dave stared at John with a blank expression. “Yeah, that’s how we do things man? Me and Jade versus You and Rose. Those are like our teams.” John rolled his eyes. “Yeah and you win every time because you immediately claim the only good player! That’s not fair!” “John, You and Rose just fucking suck at playing laser tag.” “Okay then you're putting the two worst players on the same team and that’s like cheating!” “That’s not cheating” 

“Yes it is!” “No it's not.” “Yes! It is!” “No dude, it’s not. “Yes!” “No.” “Yes!!” “No!” 

“Guys! Stop arguing!” The two of them turned their heads to look at Jade. “This doesn’t involve you Jade.” “Yeah. Geez can two guys not have an argument in peace?!” She stared at them blankly. “Sorry. Argue all you want.” She approached the two and took the blue vest from John, shoving the red vest she held in his chest. “Just know that me and Rose are going to kick your asses! Hehe.” Dave’s expression twisted into shock. “Huh? You can’t play with Rose!” “I can play with Rose if I want to play with Rose!”    
Rose stepped over, grasping onto Jade’s arm. “Shall we strategize?” Giggling quietly, she nodded. “We shall!” The two walked off to the other side of the room. “Dave, are you scared?” John asked with a laugh. “Dude. Have you seen Jade play? Yes I’m fucking scared!” 


	19. First Kiss [John/Rose]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is walking Rose home after their recent date, he's pretty nervous about it though.

John nervously tugged at the collar of his shirt as he walked Rose home. God, why was he so nervous. It’s not like this was the wrap up of their first date! Part of him feels like he was less of a wreck then. Hell, he was probably less of a wreck during their first date! He thought the nerves were supposed to subside as things went on, not get worse.    
Rose had easily picked up on John’s nervousness, but she didn’t comment on it. It was cute, and kind of endearing. “John.” “HU- huh- what? Uh, yes Rose?” She laughed quietly at his stammering. “You realize we’re at my house, right?” His head turned to the right, and he gulped upon noticing her house. “Y-yeah of course I realized! Geez I’m not that scatter brained… Heh..” “Mhhm. This has been a very nice night John, thank you for taking me out.” He laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Yeah uh- we should do it again sometime.” John stop being  _ stupid _ . She offered another laugh. “Indeed we should.” 

Hesitantly, he stepped closer to her, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll… uh see you tomorrow Rose.” She was still, silent for a moment. Oh no John you fucked up. He was very sure he fucked up, until she grasped onto his chin, and pressed her lips against his for a brief moment. 

John’s eyes widened, he was frozen, what was he supposed to do?! The kiss ended before he could properly process it had happened. Rose winked at him. “See you tomorrow John~” Chuckling softly, she left him dumbfounded on the sidewalk, and went inside her house. He stood in shock for a few moments, before he started grinning like an absolute idiot. “YES!” He exclaimed as he punched the air. 


	20. Bully [Jade/Karkat/Dave]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is a bit of a bully to Jade, but it's alright, Dave steps in. [Humanstuck AU] [Characters Aged Down, around 9-10]

Jade grunted as she got shoved to the ground, wincing when her elbow scraped against the concrete. She sniffled as she watched Karkat step closer to her. God he was so mean! What was he gonna do now? Kick her? Punch her? Dave stepped in the way before she could find out. “Back off dude.” Karkat scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Hah, stupid Jade. Look at that, you can’t even stand up for yourself!” “I said  _ back off _ .” He rolled his eyes again, turning on his heel. “Whatever.” Once he walked away, Dave turned to face Jade. “You alright?” Smiling softly, she nodded. “Yeah.” 


End file.
